The present invention relates to a dishwasher indicating device.
The dishwasher indicating device of the invention consists of temperature-resistant plastic material and may use a multi-colored base for attractiveness. The multi-colored base may be of a red, white and blue configuration. The device of the invention is used to indicate whether dishes and other items in a dishwasher are clean or dirty, so that the user of the dishwasher may determine at a glance whether the dishes and items in a dishwasher are clean or dirty, so that the user of the dishwasher may determine at a glance whether the dishes and items are immediately available for use or must be washed. The device of the invention may also be used as a reusable business marker for advertising material and slogans such as, for example, "IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY" and "FEELING BAD", on opposite sides of the sign member.